Sleepy Head
by Enna York
Summary: Shu is forced to take his nap in the library instead of the music room, where he finds someone beat him to it. Will he be able to get over his fear of humans? Or will disaster once again find him as a classmate tries to reach out to him?
1. Chapter 1

Shuu was not impressed, the music room, his precious music room was being used by other students for once and the disturbance was too great for him to nap. Disgruntled and rather grumpy he tromped around the school trying to find some place he could nap before settling for the library which was always silent because of the strict Librarian.

He opened the door to find it was dead silent like he had anticipated, he slunk in the only other student there was Momo. The only reason he knew her name was because they shared the same last name and she sat in front of him in class, and the only reason he knew this was that he had actually bothered to attend classes the first day. They had also sent Momo for the first few days to find him and deliver homework packages. She was a rather plain human girl, nothing really peculiar or remarkable except perhaps her endurance and perseverance when it came to studying. Talk of the school was that the reason Momo attended night classes were so she could work a day job to provide money for her family, the fourth child in seven the eldest two having moved out she had to help support the younger three, her grandparents and single mother. And the only reason she was in the academy was a scholarship she maintained, between her job, school and homework it was rumored she got at best three hours of sleep a day.

She always wore large bulky black rimmed glasses that looked like they were hand-me-downs, the frames scuffed and scratched. Her long black hair was twisted to the side of her head haphazardly as if done in a rush. She was diligently looking back and forth between two of her textbooks while writing otherwise silent. Shuu shrugged it off and trotted to the back of the library to find one of the plush chairs to sink into and collapsed for a nap. He fell asleep quickly and easily, his ear buds still quietly playing music while he slept. He awoke to a clattering sound and glanced around before seeing Momo in the aisle head of him and a rather heavy volume at her feet. He shrugged assuming she had just dropped it but noticed she made no move to recover the book and simply stood still as if turned to stone. Curious he got up and trotted over to find she had fallen asleep standing, her right arm clutching her other books tightly to her chest and her cheek resting on the shelf next to her. Her glasses were slipping down her nose and he could see the dark circles around her eyes from the lack of sleep.

He glanced down at the volume at her feet and saw that her left hand was still hanging in the air to put the book back in its place. He been down and picked up the book, slipping it back into place before glancing back at the sleeping human. He usually avoided humans but he slightly liked this one because it never went out of its way to pester him; sure it tried giving him homework packages for a while but it realised quickly the endeavor was pointless and left him alone-it even told him that the last day it visited the music room. It was quiet and tolerable, somewhat preferable in that matter to Yui.

Without meaning to his eyes glanced down at the exposed neck where he could see the network of veins and arteries under the skin. Then suddenly her heart beat pounded in his ear drums and it was all he could hear as he stared down. Shuu found himself overwhelmed suddenly with thirst staring down at the vulnerable neck. It's be so easy, if he was careful he might not even wake her- if he did he had a few options it's not like the little thing had a chance of out running him or over powering him it was just human after all.

He opened his mouth revealing his fangs and leaned in slowly until, "Shuu… why don't you do homework?" the sleeping human mumbled quietly under her breathe in her sleep, "You know for the first few weeks I did it for you… I was hoping it'd make you come to class…" she mumbled again and shifted her position her hair falling over her neck, "I have to remember eggs are on sale on Thursday... first time in weeks we'll have eggs… but that means no milk either…" she continued on. Shuu blinked and backed away managing to reign in his appetite, he stepped away and jabbed at the human harshly in the arm. Momo squeaked and jumped thwacking her head rather violently on the shelf in front of her, she made a noise of pain and began rubbing at her head.

She then glanced around confused, "Huh?" she said seeing no one in sight though she could've sworn that someone had just jabbed her roughly in the arm. She also could have sworn that the last thing she was doing was accidentally dropping the chemistry book she had taken out of the library. She glanced down to see it safely tucked into its place and furrowed her browns concerned but shook her head out.

 _I can't fall asleep like that again. Study break is the only time you have to do work anyways,_ she thought to herself turning on her heel and heading back to her desk. Just as she reached them the bell rang declaring her study period had ended and she had to get to class. She sighed and trotted off throwing one cautious glance behind her into the library.

Once the bell rang Shuu returned to the music room to find that finally the annoying students had exited, he slipped in and found a comfortable perch next to one of the windows and fell asleep until class was over. After school ended he walked out to the front of the school waiting for his lift home, he found himself standing a short distance away from the crosswalk.

He watched people milling about apathetically, the cross light turned red and cars slowly crawled out when someone stepped past him to cross. It was Momo who didn't look entirely focused, a vacant look in her eyes as she stepped off of the curb and onto the street. Without really thinking about it Shuu snatched the back of the collar of her uniform giving a harsh tug which yanked the girl off her feet and back onto the pavement of the sidewalk rather than the road. A car passed by laying on its horn as an angry warning. He still had her collar clutched in his hand when she turned to look at him.

Her eyes blinked confused and then grew wide as fear crept up on her, "E-excuse me I am so sorry." She blurted out and although his face didn't register as confused his mind certainly did, "Thank you Sakamaki senpai." She said as he released her shirt and she gave him a polite bow, "Thank you very much, if there is anything I can do for you please ask." She said and straightened up.

"Just leave me alone." He answered her sighing heavily, she nodded her head and checked her watch and suddenly jumped up sprinting down the street while withdrawing her wallet and pulling out what looked like several coupons. Shuu watched her silent dash away and shook his head, it was too troublesome looking after humans even if they meant well. He wondered what would've happened if he hadn't pulled her out of traffic though the answer was quite obvious. His lift home arrived, Shuu climbed in and went home his thoughts all turned to a nice long nap in Yui's bathtub.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Shuu, who was that human you dragged out of traffic today?" Latio inquired at dinner that night, he'd seen Shuu snatch a girl's collar and yank her onto the pavement right before she was going to die. He was really curious as to why Shuu bothered to do anything and wanted to know the motivation behind his actions, if Shuu was feeding on her Latio wanted a taste.

Shuu slowly dragged his glance away from his dinner to look at his brother and shrugged, "Someone in my class." He really had no explanation for his actions, it was an impulse more than anything and Momo meant less than nothing to him alive or dead.

Latio smirked, "Wasn't she the one that the teacher kept sending to you for homework before they realised that you're a total lazy ass?" he asked as Kanato began to viscously attack his dinner with his fork in he background.

"What of it?" Shuu asked confused by his brother's sudden interest and the fact that they were interacting. He was actually quite surprised at the fact he wasn't irritated nor exhausted from the conversation but he attributed it to the fact he wanted to know Latio's motivations. He absently played with the food on his plate having lost interest in the meal

Latio smirked, "Oh nothing just wondering." He answered playfully revealing his motivation was merely for a quick bite, Shuu sighed and stood up from the table leaving the room now bored with the situation, why he put up with all of this he didn't know. He had a bathtub to be napping in and new music to listen to.

…

The next day Latio didn't wait long before finding his new objet of interest, "Hey you're that Sakamaki girl aren't you?" Latio asked as he trotted behind Momo in the school hallways.

She glanced over her shoulder up at him she stared confused unsure of who he was, Momo didn't recognize him and he looked like an underclassman, "Yes why-" she started to reply to him when he reached his hand forward crawling his fingers up her back, she jumped and shuddered as she squeaked.

He chuckled at the reaction, "What a cute reaction bitch-chan." He said smiling at her with closed eyes, his new plaything had a fun aspect to her.

She moved away from him clutching her books protectively to her chest, "Leave me alone." She said to him in a polite voice that held the slightest bit of annoyance in it her eyes flasing.

He chuckled and leaned in closer, "but you're just bitch-chan, I don't listen to you." He replied keeping his voice syrupy sweet.

He watched her knuckles turn white from clenching her books so tightly, "Leave me alone," she repeated the words harder this time and more of a growl.

"Nope~" Latio answered and then plucked her glasses off of her nose, she blinked confused for a few seconds and then glared at him.

"Give me back my glasses." She ordered as he played with them twisting them over in his hands and tossing them in the air.

"I already told you I don't take orders from you." He answered her and then glanced down at her face, "Hey~ you're sort of cute without these things." He said hoping she'd stop getting angry and instead feel flattered. She rolled her eyes and lunged forwards for her glasses, Latio reacted fast, "Opps~" he said as he flipped her skirt up in the back. She flushed bright red and that's when Latio felt something smack the side of his face, he turned his head back to look at Momo her one hand still clutching her textbook the other was hanging in the air, her eyes still scrunched shut.

He blinked for second and then snapped, "Stupid bitch-chan! I'm going to break these stupid things." He growled lowering the glasses and clenching them in his two hands ready to give her enough time to respond before crushing them in his hands.

"No don't they're all I have left of my older brother!" Momo pleaded with him trying to jump for her glasses, her heart raced in her chest those glasses were very important to her.

He was prepared to crush them in his hand when somebody plucked them out of his hands, "You're too noisy." Shuu stated and tossed them back to Momo. She dropped her books and scrambled for them almost dropping them several times before catching them and sighing in relief. Shuu glanced down at Momo without her glasses, Latio did have one thing back she did look extremely cute but as she slipped them back into place and Shuu realised she had already looked cute, well cute for a human he corrected and that was never a good thing to think.

He turned on his heel to head back down the hallway, he could hear some of the boys still snickering over the skirt flipping and could hear Momo dash down the hall disappearing into her homeroom-that was technically his as well but it's not like he cared.


End file.
